Death Match 28: Chara VS Isaac
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's the battle of the abused genociders! The Binding of Isaac VS Undertale! Will Chara erase Isaac's chances of victory? Or will Isaac put Chara in the Chest!


(Sorry for the long wait everyone! I just left for I think a couple years. Plus deleted all my drafts. But I promise, I'll TRY to be back into this. And stick around because I have an announcement.)

Bullet: Abused children. Not fun backstories, but fun to play as.

Tech: And these two are known for creating genocide on all monster kind.

Bullet: Chara, the first child.

Tech: And Isaac, the abused child out for revenge.

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm bullet.

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match!

(Death Match Logo)

Tech: A thousand years ago, humans and monsters used to live in harmony.

Bullet: But then a war broke out between the two! And at the end of the war, humans sealed the monsters in what is known as, the Underground! How did this war start? Why, a kid fell into the Underground, that's how! This kid, named Chara, fell from the obviously deadly drop and survived! That's when that dang goat kid found them and healed them all up! And what did Chara do to repay him? By dying and letting Asriel Dreemurr take all the blame on killing her, that's how!

Tech: Turns out this kid was abused and wanted nothing more than to see the pain and suffering of others. No matter if it was human or monsters. And when their time came to kill every living thing, they needed a body to possess. Enter the current fallen child Frisk. Chara quickly possessed their soul and went off to their Genocide Run.

 **CHARA**

 **Species: Formerly Human, Currently Living Embodiment of Bloodlust  
Age: Young  
Classification: Manifestation of the Player's Murderous Intent**

 **FEATS  
Caused the death of their adoptive brother Asriel  
The driving reason behind Asgore's murder of the other six fallen humans  
During the Genocide Route, slowly possessed Frisk as their willingness to kill increased  
When they fully possessed Frisk, defeated Sans  
Killed both Asgore and Flowey with ease  
Slaughtered every monster in the Underground  
-Killed most of them in single hits  
Destroyed reality itself with a single strike  
Restored reality in exchange for Frisk's soul**

Bullet: This kid is stronger than most believe though!

 **PHYSICALITY  
Immense Strength  
-Destroyed the game's multiverse in one blow  
-Besides Undyne, killed every monster in the game with one strike  
-Killed Frisk with one attack  
Immense Speed and Reflexes  
-While possessing Frisk, can dodge lightning and rays of light  
-Exists outside of the normal timeline, due to being a conceptual entity  
Immense Durability  
-Tanked the destruction of reality  
-Can take Karmic Retribution-powered hits from Sans  
-Can easily survive blows from most monsters in the game**

Tech: And they have a plethora of skills.

 **SKILLS  
High Intellect  
-Planned out their own death and Asriel's death to cause a second war between humans and monsters  
-Nearly succeeded in causing a second war between humans and monsters  
Skilled Fighter  
-Slaughtered every monster in the Underground  
-Defeated Sans**

Bullet: They use the Real Knife, which is apparently a almost one hit kill weapon it's so powerful! Plus the locket, which makes them a complete tank. Using these two, makes them unstoppable.

 **EQUIPMENT  
Real Knife  
-Chara's main weapon  
-An ordinary knife  
-Gives a +99 boost in attack power when used  
The Locket  
-Chara's main defensive item  
-A heart-shaped locket  
-Gives a +99 boost in defense when worn  
-Likely belonged to Chara before their death**

Tech: But since she is a spirit, her arsenal doesn't just come from her weaponry.

 **POWERS  
Possession  
-Can possess living beings  
-Their power over their host depends on the host's killing intent  
*The more killing intent the host has, the more control Chara has over them  
Conceptual Existence  
-After their death, exists as a conceptual manifestation of murderous intent  
SAVE and LOAD  
-Acts like a save feature in a video game, letting Chara save a certain point in time and return to that point in time at will  
-Only usable by beings with the highest determination  
Determination  
-The more determined they get, the stronger Chara becomes**

Tech: But they are still a child.

 **WEAKNESSES**  
 **Can only possess people with enough determination and a certain amount of killing intent**  
 **Before gaining enough power, could only interact with the world through a host**

Bullet: This demon is an insane murdering machine who will never give anything mercy! Don't get in their way!

 _Chara: "Chara." The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear. And, with your help, we will eradicate the enemy and become strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me. "Chara."_

(Death Match Logo)

Tech: Isaac was a fun loving child who was bullied be the other kids.

Bullet: yeah! This kid was literally pooped on!

Tech: But that's not the worst of it all. His mother took all of his stuff and locked them away. And if that wasn't enough, she tried to kill him because God told her that he was supposed to be sacrificed. Now he's out for blood.

 **ISAAC**

 **Species: Human  
Age: Young  
Classification: A kid that want to be appeased**

Tech: This kid is quiet tough.

 **PHYSICALLY**

 **Insane Durability  
-can take about 6 points of damage before dying with no powerups  
-can take hits from the Four Horsemen  
-can take a few hits Ultra Greed  
-can take on Mega Satan  
-can take hits from It Lives  
-can take hits from his own mother  
-can take hits from himself  
-can take hits from the Lamb  
Tons of Energy  
-can walk through many floor without getting tired**

Bullet: This kid has a serious arsenal! He can find things to help him out more than you find change between the cushions of your couch! Oh, and this kid uses his own tears as a weapon.

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **3  
-increases heart containers  
-heals all lost health  
20/20  
-grants double shot  
Abaddon  
-increases damage  
-increases speed  
-removes all red hearts  
-grants 6 black hearts  
-gives a chance to shoot fear shots  
The Belt  
-increases speed by 0.3  
Blood Bag  
-grants 1 heart container  
-restores 5 red hearts  
-increases speed  
Blood Clot  
-increases damage by 1  
-increases range by 5 for tears fired from left eye  
Blood of the Martyr  
-increases damage by 1  
-turns all of Isaac's tears into blood tears  
The Body  
-adds 3 heart containers  
Brimstone  
-tears replaced by a laser beam  
-penetrative shot  
-deals high damage  
-MUST be charged before firing  
Capricorn  
-all stats up  
Cat-O-Nine-Tails  
-increases shot speed  
-increases damage  
Lord of the Pit  
-grants flight  
-increases speed  
Mom's Underwear  
-increases range  
Pentagram  
-increases damage  
-increases Devil Deal chance  
Rubber Cement  
-tears bounce off everything, including enemies  
PJs  
-adds 4 soul hearts  
-fully restores Isaac's red hearts  
-as Tears of Grace put it "It's the battle armor of the Binding of Isaac!"**

Tech: This kid's skills are really off the charts!

 **SKILLS**

 **Quick Speed  
-can go around an extra large room in just a few seconds  
-can dodge lasers**

 **Paranormal Termination  
-can kill ghosts  
-can kill demons**

Bullet: But Isaac is still a kid, so there are bound to be screw ups

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Can still die  
Some powerups can backfire**

Bullet: But no matter what, Isaac can still fight for his safety and eradicate every monster he encounters! Monsters beware!

Disembodied Voice: One, makes you larger.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright the combatant are set. Time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a Death Match!

(Death Match logo)

Isaac walked down the hall of the basement. He saw Chara and got ready to fight. Chara saw him as well and took out the Real Knife. They clutched their locket, about to lash out.

 **FIGHT!**

Chara ran towards Isaac in a flash. They attempted to stab the child, only to loose health due to a tear. Chara doubled over. Not in pain, but in confusion. Isaac walked into the next room with Chara following him. Isaac saw the Belt. He picked it up then continued to fire his tears at the Fallen Child. Chara ran towards him, but missed. Chara tried slashing him again, this time hitting him. But only lost half a heart out of the three. Isaac ran into the next room, followed by Chara. Isaac saw and fought all the monsters, picking up the Mom's Underwear. He got further away before firing more tears at Chara. Chara couldn't get anywhere near him. They side stepped until they got close enough to slash his chest once again. He lost one of the three hearts. Isaac left that room and walked into the boss room. He beat the boss and picked up the one. He picked up the Pentagram. The Devil Deal then opened. He walked in and the door disappeared. Chara waited, not wanting to leave this soul alive. Inside the Devil Room, Isaac picked up two items. Both were the biggest game changers. The PJs and Brimstone. Back outside, Chara was about to SAVE until a giant red laser blasted the star, making it shatter. Isaac walked out of the Devil Room, charging up for one final blast. Chara ran out of the room before he fired. They were honestly a little scared. Isaac followed the Fallen Child. They ran for two rooms until Isaac stopped and collected the Rubber Cement. He charged up as he followed Chara for the last room. Chara was trapped. Isaac fired behind them, hitting the wall. But because of the Rubber Cement, it bounced back and incinerated them, leaving nothing but the shoes. Chara left the now dead Frisk's body. Chara found him worthy of possessing. Isaac charged up and fired, vaporizing the demon.

 **K.O!**

Bullet: Ok then.

Tech: Chara, honestly tried their best. But in all reality, Chara didn't stand a chance. Analyzing their arsenal, skills, and strengths, Chara didn't come ANYWHERE close to winning.

Bullet: Victory was vaporized before Chara saw it coming. While Isaac's was filled to the **BRIMSTONE**.

Tech: The winner, is Isaac.

(Next time screen)

Bullet: Next time on Death Match!

A British girl: Cheers love! The Calvary's here!

A Bostonian guy: Do you even know who you're talking to?

 **The final battle everyone wants!**

 **Team Fortress 2 VS Overwatch**

 **Tracer VS Scout**

(Hey guys. I just want to say thank you for your support. I want to take this thing Youtube wide! Meaning I'm looking for researchers, script writers, spriters, and animators. You can contact me at mrvideo567 if you are interested.)


End file.
